Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-30506422-20161207215829
Kraina lodu to bajka która zyskała popularność na całym świecie stając się najbardziej dochodową animacją. Wśród fanów są zarówno dzieci jak i osoby dorosłe. Plusy tej animacji to na pewno wygląd świata i postaci, wpadające w ucho piosenki, zaskakująca fabuła no i oczywiście bohaterowie, którzy nie są jednowymiarowi, mają swoje mocne i słabe strony. W krainie lodu można się momentami pogubić kto jest dobry a kto nie, jednak ostatecznie na końcu tym złym określany jest Hans. Zobaczmy jednak najpierw jakie postacie występujące w bajce były też tymi złymi. 1) Elsa- na początku pisania scenariusza to właśnie Elsa miała być główną złą postacią w filmie, jednak później twórcy zmienili zdanie, zmieniając Elsę w samotną osobę zmagającą się ze strachem i własną mocą, ale czy na pewno Elsa jest dobrą postacią ? Wiemy że Elsa nie kontroluje do końca swoich mocy, a właściwie nie kontroluje ich w chwili niepewności, lęku i strachu, nie umie też cofnąć efektów swoich czarów (udaje się jej to dopiero na końcu filmu). Gdy podczas balu wychodzi na jaw jej tajemnica, Elsa jest przerażona i ucieka, zostawiając Arendelle pogrążone w zimie- i tutaj zrobiła to przypadkiem nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Zastanówmy się jednak co się wydarzyło w jej pałacu kiedy dotarł tam Hans razem ze strażnikami. Po pierwsze Elsa widzi że Puszek walczy ze strażnikami i narzeczonym swojej siostry, ale nie robi nic by go powstrzymać. W pewnym sensie zostawia ich na śmierć, ponieważ Puszek dzięki swoim rozmiarom i sile mógł ich wszystkich pozabijać. Po drugie kiedy strażnicy arcyksięcia atakują ją, Elsa na początku stara się ich prosić aby przestali, kiedy to nie pomaga, sama zaczyna atakować i prawie zabija jednego z nich. Nie, nie przypadkiem ale celowo stara się go zrzucić z balkonu. Zamiast tego mogłaby przecież ich zamrozić, żeby nie mogli się ruszać, albo oddzielić lodowym murem. Elsa jest jednak wściekła i widać że nie odpuści, atakuje nawet gdy strażnik nie ma broni i blokuje mu drogę ucieczki. Gdyby w porę nie pojawił się Hans, strażnik spadłby w przepaść. Mało tego gdyby Hans nie załagodził sytuacji swoimi słowami, Elsa prawdopodobnie zaatakowałaby też jego i resztę strażników stojących za jego plecami. Kiedy odwraca się w ich stronę w jej oczach widać furię, która mija dopiero po słowach Hansa. W tym momencie Elsa zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robi i odpuszcza. Myślę, że gdyby nie Hans to właśnie Elsa stałaby się zła, jeśli zabiłaby kogokolwiek, nikt by jej nie zaufał, pogrążyłaby się jeszcze bardziej. 2) Arcyksiążę- no cóż główny zarzut dla tej postaci to zlecenie zabójstwa, co sprawia że trudno nazwać arcyksięcia dobrą osobą, jednak są pewne okoliczności łagodzące. Jak widać arcyksiążę to chudy, starszy pan, który porusza się w obstawie swoich dwóch strażników, bojąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Można powiedzieć że jest trochę przewrażliwiony. Nic dziwnego, że boi się osoby obdarzonej tak wielką mocą jak Elsa, tym bardziej, że Elsa posyła w jego stronę lodowy pocisk, z siłą która powala go na ziemię (arcyksiążę nie wie że zrobiła to przypadkiem). Czuje się więc zagrożony i odbiera postępowanie Elsy jako wrogie. To przekonanie przybiera na sile, kiedy w kraju zaczyna panować zima. Arcyksiążę panikuje krzycząc „Królowa rzuciła urok na te ziemie”, jest więc przekonany że Elsa zrobiła to celowo. Dodatkowo nie może uciec i wrócić do domu, przez zamarzniętą zatokę, jedyne wyjście jakie dostrzega to zabicie królowej. Inny zarzut to chciwość, arcyksiążę przybywa do Arendelle aby między innymi odkryć jego bogactwa. Ma też pretensje do Hansa kiedy ten, rozdaje za darmo towary dla mieszkańców. 3) Strażnicy arcyksięcia- to para wynajętych zbirów, którzy słuchają rozkazów arcyksięcia. Bez jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu, zgadzają się zabić Elsę. Nie słuchają nawet próśb Hansa by nie krzywdzić królowej. 4) Hans- i wreszcie dochodzimy do postaci księcia Hansa, który zostawił Annę na śmierć i chciał zabić Elsę, ale najpierw co o nim wiemy Hans to książę i najmłodszy z 13 dzieci króla i królowej Nasturii. Jak sam wspomina nie ma dobrych kontaktów z braćmi, niektórzy zachowywali się jakby go wcale nie było. Jako najmłodszy Hans był traktowany jako ten najsłabszy i najmniej ważny- ostatni. Bracia dokuczali mu i wyśmiewali się z niego, a król prawdopodobnie faworyzował najstarszego syna-następcę tronu. To na pewno odbiło się na psychice Hansa, który przede wszystkim chciał udowodnić, że może być lepszy od nich. Nie chciał żyć w taki sposób, marzył o ucieczce. Koronacja Elsy stała się dobrą okazją do opuszczenia domu. Teraz zwróćmy uwagę na to jak pierwotnie wyglądał plan Hansa, chciał poślubić Elsę i dzięki temu zostać królem. Nie było tu mowy o zabójstwie, nie z takim zamiarem przybył do Arendelle, zmusiła go do tego desperacja i splot wydarzeń. Jeśli chodzi o pierwszy zarzut czyli zostawienie Anny na śmierć. Jak to wyglądało ? Po tym jak Elsa zamraża Arendelle i ucieka, Anna chce ją odnaleźć. Hans mówi jej że to niebezpieczne. Anna jednak twierdzi że Elsa to jej siostra i jej nie skrzywdzi. Okazuje się jednak inaczej. Po długiej wyprawie Anna wraca do zamku i wpada w ramiona Hansa. Prosi aby uratował ją pocałunkiem gdyż Elsa rzuciła na nią urok i tylko prawdziwa miłość może ją ocalić. Zmieszany Hans przez chwilę nie wie co zrobić, tak naprawdę nie kocha Anny. Zdaje sobie sprawę że jego pocałunek jej nie ocali a wtedy Anna i tak się o tym dowie. Postanawia więc sam powiedzieć jej prawdę. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to co do niej mówi w pierwszych słowach- „Och Anno, ale tak się składa, że nie kocha cię tu nikt.” Hans jest więc przekonany, że Anny i tak nie da się uratować, ponieważ nikt jej nie kocha (rodzice nie żyją, siostra się od niej odwróciła i w dodatku skrzywdziła magią, jemu zależało tylko na władzy, a o Kristofie nic nie wiedział). To nie on poraził Annę magią, tylko Elsa. Hans myśli że dla Anny i tak nic się nie da zrobić, więc zamyka ją, żeby przynajmniej nie pokrzyżowała jego planów. Poza tym, podczas rozmowy z dygnitarzami, w pewnym sensie nie kłamie, ponieważ Elsa faktycznie trafiła Annę zaklęciem, przez które mogła zginąć. Hans powiedział to jednak za wcześnie. Drugi zarzut próba zabójstwa królowej. Zastanówmy się w jaki sposób Hans mógł widzieć Elsę, nie jest to najmilszy obraz. Skoro przybył do Arendelle z zamiarem poślubienia Elsy to na pewno ją obserwował i starał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Mieszkańcy nie mogli mu za wiele powiedzieć, ponieważ Elsa izolowała się od ludzi i od lat nie wychodziła z zamku. Myślę też, że Hans widział kłótnię Elsy i Anny na balu, widział że Elsa odtrąca nawet własną siostrę. Idąc dalej, gdy szukał Anny został zaatakowany przez śnieżnego potwora stworzonego przez Elsę, przez co prawie zginął. Widział też na co stać królową w gniewie, był świadkiem jej walki ze strażnikami. Do tego kiedy Anna wraca do zamku mówi mu, że Elsa zamroziła jej serce (ale NIE mówi że zrobiła to przypadkiem). Anna była jedyną osobą, która mogła jakoś wpłynąć na Elsę a jej się to nieudało, jaka więc była szansa, że ktokolwiek inny na nią wpłynie. Elsa była więc niebezpieczna i nieprzewidywalna, skoro skrzywdziła nawet własną siostrę (nieważne czy celowo, czy przypadkiem). Dalej Hans widzi, że zima przybiera na sile, a Elsa nie ma zamiaru jej cofnąć. Co można zrobić w tej sytuacji ? Wygnać Elsę (to nie zadziałało, kiedy Elsa uciekła, zima nadal trwała), prosić ją by przywróciła lato (i to właśnie najpierw robi Hans, prosi, ale Elsa mówi że nie może tego zrobić), lub ją zabić. Kiedy inne metody zawodzą Hans decyduje się na ostatnią opcję. Dzięki temu owszem stanie się królem, ale też uratuje królestwo i ludzi przed zamarznięciem. Sam mówi o sobie, że „zostanie bohaterem, który ocali Arendelle przed zagładą”. Hans widzi ile szkód wyrządziła Elsa, przez co pewnie łatwiej jest mu ją zabić. Myślę że jeśli nie Hans to inni mieszkańcy, też mogli by chcieć skrzywdzić Elsę, aby zakończyć zimę i żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Hansowi bardzo zależało na zmianie swojej sytuacji, dążył do tego by zostać królem, włożył wiele wysiłku by zdobyć zaufanie mieszkańców i nie chciał się poddać. Nie powiem, że Hans jest dobrą osobą i należy mu wszystko wybaczyć, ale jego zachowanie da się wyjaśnić. Jest wiele okoliczności, które na pewno wpłynęły na jego decyzje i działanie. Na koniec co łączy wymienione przeze mnie postacie. Każda z nich chciała kogoś zabić (bezpośrednio lub pośrednio), ale tego nie zrobiła. A co je różni- motywacja. Elsa popełniła by zbrodnie w gniewie, arcyksiążę przez strach, strażnicy z rozkazu, a Hans dla władzy.